Werewolf in titan tower
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: Now a HellsingxTT crossover Starfire turnd into a werewolf. Now she has to control the wolf inside every full moon. Better Summery inside RobStar, BBRaven SeresSch, AlucardIntegra. I am so evil flames accepted. rated for future chapters. Warning spoilers
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**I usually write Inuyasha fics. But in a spite of madness I wrote this Teen Titan fanfic.**

**Summery: Here's a question what happens when you turn a certain alien Titaness and turn into a werewolf? A million laughs. Sorry Star but you now have a few more ways of torturing villains, and a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail. What more could want? Warning! This could have some gore. So enough chit-chat on with show!**

She screamed as her flesh was ripped from her arm and neck. The creature's muzzle eagerly ripped through her dense muscles. She was being eaten alive by a creature that was just moments ago was a human she was trying to protect. Her teammates were all over it, for Slade, seeing this monster as more than enough of a distraction, had gone off and eluded capture. Her warm blood was gushing out her wounds and on to the city streets.

Just as she started to blackout Starfire asked to herself, 'How the hell did I end up dying this way?' The last thing she saw was her attacker being torn in half by a black and green Tyrannosaur.

Two days later…

She woke up and felt some thing on her head twitch as the noise of two bickering Titans filled her ears. 'Wait, those were my ears twitching!' "Good you're awake again." ,said an indifferent Raven who was reading one of her books, now peering up at the alien.

Starfire was surprised that Robin was not there. "Tell me Raven where is Robin? I thought he would be here." ,Starfire was confused.

"An hour earlier you might have woke to the sight of me, Cyborg, and Beast boy trying to get him to leave your side. He didn't sleep, eat, drink, or use the restroom for a day and a half."

'So he really does care for me.' she thought. Then she noticed the amount of cleavage showing was beyond acceptable. Her clothes were shredded, claw marks ripped through almost every inch of the material. Then she noticed the scars on her arm left by the monsters muzzle and assumed her neck was the same way. So she went to change, and the pale half-demon just stared. Raven knew more about what Starfire had become, than Starfire could ever imagine.

Starfire walked out of the med lab and noticed the dirt and grim all over the walls. Smells overloaded her nose, and finally noises did her in. She crawled to her room and reached for a bag full of cotton balls and stuffed them in her wolf ears. It was only then did she notice the red furry tail rubbing between her legs. So she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed a glass shattering scream.

**Not my best but hey gimme a break. If you have an Idea of what I should have happen between Starfire and Robin I'm all ears! So review! Or else I'll be most Displeased, and I'll fry your ass!(Dark lighting shoots from hands and evil cackle ensues) The Emperor is one you do not want to displease. If you wanna update give me at least five reviews. I'll be waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Okay I'd like to thank Darkkfairy For not flaming my ass. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or Hellsing**

**Warning! Spoiler for Volume 7 of HELLSING**!

Starfire stared at the tail and touched it. She suddenly felt a jolt go through her body, the jolt wasn't strong but she felt like someone had touched her ass. Then it struck her like a freight train (A/N I know she has powers but it probably put her in the wheelchair for life. anyways back to the story.), she was no longer "normal".

She sighed in defeat and collapsed onto the bed. A little while later, Robin went to check on her, and found HIS goddess sleeping peacefully on her bed. He walked over to her and rubbed one of her fuzzy wolf ears. As a reward he got a growl of pleasure from her. When he stopped rubbing her ear she frowned, making him smile. With that he got up and left her in peace.

Starfire woke up in the middle of the night with beads of sweat on her brow. Her claws were longer and sharper. Her body was covered in fur and all she saw was red. The full moon was out and she wanted blood.

Star left the tower in silence and found her first victim near the electronics store. His name Gizmo and Gizmo was about to meet and feed a very hungry werewolf. He was arguing with Mammoth over who they would rob next. But Mammoth could only think of food, that is until he saw a creature with a very familiar set of purple cloths. All the poor bastard could say was, "Titan... right... behind... you!" Then the big fellow ran.

Gizmo had at this moment turned around just in time to come face-to-face with the new Starfire. Then Starfire grabbed his head and ripped it off, before drinking the blood and fluids from his brain. then she dragged the corpse into a nearby alley way. She devoured his flesh in a few short minutes before disappearing back to the tower. When the police arrived all they found were bones and blood.

Starfire roamed the streets terrorising any villians she encountered. Yet unlike Gizmo she let them live, and just crippled them.

After a while traffic on the streets was begining to increase again and she noticed the glow of the coming dawn on the horizon.

The moon went below the horizon and Star returned to normal. 'Okay if Robin or one of the others sees me covered in Gizmo's blood they'll know who killed him' ,she thought. So she entered the shower and washed all of the villian's blood off her. As she did, she went over the nights events. When she got to the part that when she ate Gizmo, she relized she enjoyed it. The the door opened and another person, Robin, entered the room. Then her urges to mate exploded. In one swift move she locked the door and removed Robin's pants. The two suddenly started to explore the other's body, when Starfire excitedly bit him in the neck. Robin didn't notice or cared about it, as far as he was concerned she was his and he was hers and it would be that way forever.

When they were through with the deed the two mates(Yes I said mates. Starfire claimed Robin as hers when she bit him) had put on some clothes, and went to the Ops room. When they got there Raven noticed that something was different about the two, then she noticed a smell emminating from both of them. They had mated and now both of the Titans had the intincts of a wolf. Starfire knew Raven would figure it out but she and Robin didn't want Cyborg or Beast Boy to find out if they couldn't figure it out for themselves. Of course Robin's inner-wolf did not like the other males being in his territory, and wanted to kill them. His human side did not permit this. Then a loud rip sounded out as Robin grew a large black tail and a pair of wolf ears. It was very clear what had taken place. But Beast Boy their scent and couldn't help but ask, "Uh Starfire, Robin, did you two have Sex?"

Starfire's inner-wolf answered, "Do you have a problem with that?" as she picked him up by the neck. Beast Boy swallowed a lump down as a evil grin formed on Star's face as her fangs became more pronouced. "Sorry Beast boy I'm a bit hungry and looking like lunch." ,she said.

Raven couldn't stand this anymore and used her powers to throw Starfire into a wall. Starfire glared at the goth, with the intent to kill. "So witch you want to die?" ,Star spat as she lifted herself from the floor.

Raven stood there and said, "You're not Starfire. You're a monster with Starfire's body." Raven took all the silver in the tower she could find and used her powers to make a silver spear. Raven let one tear fall and said, "Sorry." ,and with her powers drove it in to Starfire's chest.

The spear went right throught Star's heart, killing her instantly. Her body hit the floor as dust. Robin collapsed and went limp. It would be a while before the Titan's could even think about going on a mission. A door openend and Starfire stumbled onto the couch. The team paled, there was no way that Starfire could be alive.

The Titans, minus Robin, waited for Starfire to wake up. It was during Beast Boy's shift that the green eyed werewolf woke up. "Friend Beast Boy could you get some painkillers?" ,she asked.

"Why should I? You tried to kill Me!" ,he exclaimed. Then his voice became serious, Mofia serious, "Your a monster, a real monster."

Then a figure clad in red came out of the shadows. His name was Alucard (Alucard spelled backward is Dracula). He was from Hellsing to recrute Starfire and Robin as vampire hunters. His other task was more his type search and destroy any freak chip vampires left.

"Your lucky to be alive. But the boy is right, you are the ultimate werewolf. I can have Schrödinger train you to control your werewolf side, if you want." ,Alucard said.

"First of all I want to know where my mate is! Other than that yes I would like to learn." ,Starfire nodded.

"Mate? V'ate do you mean mate? You look so young to 'ave a mate." said a young looking werewolve(Schrödinger), "So if you 'ave a mate v'here is he?"

Beast boy, who had been sneaking away was blocked by Starfire. Robin put his hand on Starfire's shoulder causing her to relax. "Hello mate." ,Starfire said with dirty thoughts on her mind. She wanted pups, lots of pups. Schrödinger could smell her arousal and her desire, 'keep it in ya pants' ,thought Schrödinger and with that he vanished.

"I think this shall be quite... hmm... entertaing. I'll let you two decide for yourself. But just so you know a woman by the name of Seras Victoria will be in town. She is also vampire but I am quiet sure that she would enjoy the company. Plus her and Schrödinger are now your teachers. Listen to their advice and take them seriously." ,and with that Alucard disappeared into the shadows leaving the two mates to decide on whether or not they would search out Schrödinger and Seras.

Seras Victoria looked in the mirror a brushed one of her long blond bangs out of her face, and noticed how much she had changed in the few years she had been a Vampire(yes she still has a reflection at least in this fic). From a girl who would outright refuse to drink blood, to a woman who had to restrain herself from drinking blood. Her blond hair which was at one time short, now reached down to her waist, and it looked right on her. But that might of been the way Pip thought about her. 'Pip', she thought as memories came to her. Even though he was the most perverted guy she ever knew, he was the one person she ever loved. But during the Nazi attack on England he was killed but before he died he told Seras to feed off him. She reluctantly did so but her and Pip's souls became one. Together they destroyed Zorian(sp?) and her forces.

Althought she never quiet figured out how she and the former Nazi werewolf known as Schrödinger ever ended up living together. She had decided to live as normal of a life as possible. She was like Alucard now, and was able to walk outside during the day even when it was sunny. She could eat almost anything, except garlic, which would screw her up for several days.

She grabbed her mail, and noticed something on top of her werewolf compaion's monthly porno mags, it was a letter from Hellsing. She opened it up with a sinking feeling, and read it.

Dear Ms. Victoria,

Alucard is coming to Jumpcity to learn about these werewolve attacks. Hopefully you've manage to keep Schrödinger under control. Again keep a good watch and make sure Alucard stays in his perameters.

Sincerly

Integra Hellsing.

Seras grinned, "So Alucard(A/N: She no longer calls him master, instead she calls him by his "name") you've come to pay me a visit?"

At that moment there was a loud crash and Schrödinger came running out of the alleyway. Behind him were the Titans, well Starfire and Robin at least. Then she noticed something that caught her of guard, the two Titans were werewolves! 'Schrödinger!' You've gone too far this time!' ,Seras thought as she slammed Schrödinger into the apartment's wall. "Schrödinger, what did you do THIS time!" ,Seras growled.

"Nothin'. It vas Alucard's idea that ve train these two verevolfs." Schrödinger said thumbing to Starfire and Robin.

"Oh did he? well I'll have to 'talk' with him." ,Seras said darkly. She picked up Schrödinger's mags and continued, "Oh and next time I find one of these in the mail I'll make so you'll be end up in this as a FEMALE!"

Schrödinger swallowed in fear. Seras knew a good deal of magic now and could turn him into a woman for as long as she wanted. 'Damn vampire!' he cursed. Then Starfire caught Seras off guard when Starfire cleared her throat. "You wouldn't happen to be Seras Victoria?" ,the beautiful redhead asked.

The long haired blond, red eyed, vampire turned to Starfire. "Yes. why do you ask?"

"Your our new teacher. At least that's what Alucard said." ,Starfire explained.

'Thanks a lot Alucard!' ,Seras thought. "Well I guess we're all in this together arn't we?" ,Seras said to the two teens. Seras stared for a moment at the two, Robin could blend in to most enviroments with the proper camoflogue. But Starfire was going to have to undergo some major changes.

Seras racked her brain for a moment trying to remember the girl's name. Once she remebered the two Titans' names she spoke up, "Starfire I would like to speak to you about something." ,Seras paused and gave the boys a glare, "A girl to girl conversation!" (Damn sounds like some girls I use to know and how they reacted when they caught me evesdropping!) And with that the two girls left.

So there's chapter two. hopefully its BETTER than chapter one!


End file.
